Trying Time
by chibijem
Summary: The stress of the Imperial Court gets to Tomomasa....


Trying Time

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Mikiko, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

The Vice Minister of Civil Affairs lifted his head from his reading. His assistants were sharing the gossip and other talk of the Imperial court and one name caught his attention; it seemed as if the General of the Left Imperial Guard had stormed out of a meeting of the War Council. Kyou had been under attack from the Oni for several weeks and frustrations were mounting in the court as well as concern. The young official quickly gathered a few things, left instructions for his subordinates for the rest of the day and left. He made his way quickly to the general's estate and was greeted by one of the household. "Is he here?"

"He is in the gardens. He did not have a good day, I'm afraid." The confirmation came with a warning.

"Arigatou," he slipped off his shoes and walked to the back of the main house. Peering out into the gardens, he saw the man he was searching for in the middle of a kata. For someone who did not know the general, his moves appeared to be smooth and graceful, but to his discerning gaze, the kata was jerky and less graceful than it should have been. When the practicing man made a turn and went down on one knee, sword braced, he knew something was terribly wrong. "Tomomasa-dono?" He called out, taking the few stair steps down and moved toward his friend.

"Ah, Takamichi." The older man replied, lifting his head and squinting. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you left the council meeting early."

"Is that what you heard…exactly?" Tomomasa replied, still kneeling.

"Not in those exact terms, but yes."

The teal haired general laughed softly, "I'm sure."

"What happened today?" Takamichi now stood before his friend. "That is not like you."

"Those courtiers don't know what they are saying or doing!" Tomomasa began. "They have no idea or concept about fighting or battling the Oni." His usually calm voice was full of derision and contempt.

"What's wrong?"

"I just told you. Those officials have….." The general all but spat out.

"That's not what I meant," Takamichi said, standing over his friend. "What's really amiss?"

"I…." The teal haired general raised a hand to his forehead and winced.

"Tomomasa-dono?" Takamichi knelt before the older man and rested a hand on one broad shoulder. "What is it?"

"My head hurts," Tomomasa finally admitted. "I've never felt this much pain." He let go of the hilt to his sword and clasped his head. "Gods….." He let out a moan.

The vice minister quickly got to his feet and helped his ailing comrade to his. "Come, you need to lay down."

"My sword."

"I'll send someone to get it. Don't worry." Takamichi felt the heavy weight of Tomomasa as the general leaned against him. "This is worse than the other headaches you suffer from occasionally?"

"If I didn't think I would be ill, I would pick up my sword and take my head off. I have never felt this before." He grimaced when Takamichi climbed the steps to his private rooms, urging him to follow. "You can leave me….."

"I will not!" Takamichi stood over his now seated companion. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you to suffer alone?"

"A good one, because I asked it of you." Tomomasa shut his eyes, the fading sunlight hurting his eyes. He made a face, "I think I may be sick."

Takamichi stepped out and asked one of the servants for ice water, some cloths and a bucket. He returned to the general's side, the man now curled into a fetal position, trying to block out the pain. "Tomomasa?"

"It hurts….I've never hurt this much." He managed through clenched teeth.

"I've sent for some ice, that should help." The vice minister got Tomomasa to rest his aching head in his lap. He placed caring fingers on the general's temples and began a soft massage, applying gentle pressure hoping to alleviate the painful throbbing in Tomomasa's head. "How does that feel?"

"It feels good." The jeweled eyes opened the tiniest bit. "Arigatou, Takamichi."

"You should not let those court officials get to you. You are better than they are. I know that you are." He kindly rebuked his friend.

"It has been a trying time." Tomomasa replied, sighing as Takamichi continued with his ministrations. "I've let things go without having my say in the meetings, but today….I just could not stand it any more."

"I heard rumors the councils were deteriorating."

"That's very complimentary. They all sit there, throwing out their ideas on how to deal with the Oni, not even considering how many men it would cost the Emperor. They will not even listen to any of us with military experience nor any of the samurai." He closed his eyes again in disappointment. "I had to restrain Minamoto no Yorihisa from wreaking havoc though I wanted to join him."

"And Okami?" Takamichi asked, smiling at Tomomasa's housekeeper when she brought in a tray with his requested items. He took a cloth and soaked it in the icy water, wrung it out and laid it over Tomomasa's eyes. He smiled again when his companion sighed in relief. "Surely the Emperor has something to say in the matter."

"He tries, but there are so many courtiers…..Ugh…." The general hissed when the pain worsened.

"Shhhh, it's alright." Takamichi soothed. He took the cloth from his friend's eyes, soaked it again, wrung it out and placed it back on Tomomasa's forehead. "Try to relax. Think of something peaceful."

"Thinking hurts."

Takamichi looked down at the teal haired head in his lap. "Can you picture a meadow with flowers blooming everywhere, a gentle breeze wafting their fragrance to you?"

"Sounds so peaceful and calming." Tomomasa sighed.

"Just keep the image in your mind and try to rest."

"Takamichi? Will you stay? I didn't mean what I said earlier about you leaving," Tomomasa started. "I didn't and still don't want you to see me like this."

"Why?"

"No one wants to be near someone who is not well."

"You are not just someone to me. You are my best friend, my confidante. Who else would remind me not to just read about life but to experience it. Who else would I let get away with teasing me? You are my everything, Tomomasa." Takamichi ran his slim fingers through wavy, teal hair, relishing the way the curls caressed his fingers. "I would be here through everything you experience, both good and bad."

"You are my everything too." The general sighed as he reached up to take the hand playing in his hair. He frowned as another shooting pain careened through his head. "Oh, Kami-sama, when will this end?"

"Should I send someone for a healer?"

"Iie, you know how much I hate them. It would only bring me more pain." Tomomasa replied.

"I wish there were more I could do….."

"You're being here is helping."

The two men fell silent and Takamichi thought his friend had fallen asleep until the ailing man groaned again. "Maybe I should send for the physician?" The vice minister pondered. He turned to the open shoji when Tomomasa's housekeeper called his name softly. "What is it, Mikiko-san?"

"There's a remedy that may help Tomomasa-dono, if you are willing to try it." The older woman informed him, kneeling.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It is not a prescribed mixture but one some women take when their moon cycles make them ill. It helps with all kinds of pain and fever."

"I think Tomomasa-dono would be willing to try anything as long as it kept the doctors away." Takamichi smiled. "Bring it and we'll get him take it. Arigatou," When the woman left to retrieve the medication, the vice minister gently roused the half asleep army official. "Tomomasa, Mikiko-san has something that may help. Will you try it?"

A teal eye cracked open, within it's depths, pain swirled. "If it keeps the healers away from me, I'd eat mud." He struggled to sit up and finally did, coming to rest against Takamichi's firm chest.

Mikiko entered the room carrying a small teacup, "Hai, dozo." She held it out.

Takamichi accepted it, sniffed at it and placed it to the general's lips. He laughed to himself when, after downing the contents, Tomomasa made a face. "Remember: it will keep away the doctors."

"Hai; what was in it?" Tomomasa asked the woman who had been with his family since he was a child.

"This and that."

An eyebrow raised, "Meaning I don't want to know." When his servant nodded he asked how long it would take to start working.

"It should not take long, half an hour at the most."

Tomomasa lay back against his friend; he stopped Mikiko as she was leaving, "Why have I not heard of this concoction prior to this?"

"You have never had such terrible pain before and it's mainly a woman's remedy. I could not stand to see you suffer any more." She excused herself, promising to bring the evening meal later.

As promised, less than half and hour later, Tomomasa let out a sigh, "It's working."

"That was very fast." Takamichi said, laying another cold towel over the general's forehead.

"The physicians need to learn of this medication. It is truly amazing; I have never had a pain disappear so quickly."

"I am so relieved it is helping." The young official replied, brushing Tomomasa's bangs.

Later that evening, Tomomasa was reclining against Takamichi on the walkway, enjoying the evening breeze and the full moon. "You are looking better." Takamichi inclined his head to gaze upon his companion's handsome features.

"Mmmm, I'm feeling much better." He reached up and ran his hand through loose green locks. "Arigatou for staying."

"As if I would be anywhere else." He replied.

Approaching footsteps made both men look to the gate; they saw a tall, blue haired man coming through them. "Konbanwa, Tomomasa-dono, Takamichi-dono." He bowed before them.

Tomomasa sat up, "Ah, Yorihisa. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"I received a message and wanted you to know about it as well." He held out the paper. "It is an apology from Minister Sanada for his remarks from earlier today. It seems as if Mikado had words with the council after we left." The samurai smirked.

"I can just imagine that 'discussion'." The general replied with a short laugh. He read the missive and handed it to Takamichi. "I suppose we must return to the council in the morning, ne, Yorihisa?"

"I suppose we must," the young warrior sighed. "Though I wish we could stay out of the politics and just do what we trained for."

"Perhaps you could just observe the meeting and do what you think is best?" Takamichi put forth.

"Takamichi, you make me so proud. That is such a devious idea." Tomomasa smiled in delight. "Ne, Yorihisa, should we do as The Vice Minister of Civil Affairs has suggested?"

"I find that agreeable, Tomomasa-dono."

After Minamoto no Yorihisa left them, bidding them a good night, Tomomasa stood and stretched. He looked down at his young companion. "Why don't you spend the night with me, it is rather late."

"I don't want to impose…." Takamichi took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come now, I might have a relapse. Who will take care of me?" Tomomasa pouted.

"You are perfectly able to care for yourself." He then saw the sad, begging look on the general's face. "Fine, I will stay the night." He got up and followed Tomomasa into the room. "You are such a trying man….." He murmured to the general's back as he closed the shoji behind them.

FIN


End file.
